


I Wonder...

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Daydreaming, Fantasizing, Flirting, Gratuitous Smut, Lawyers, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Masturbation, Shameless Smut, SideM, Smut, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM - Freeform, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: Teru meets an attractive new client, and can't stop thinking about him... in the most inappropriate way possible.[THE iDOLM@STER: SideM]





	I Wonder...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited for the new SideM anime coming out soon, so let's kick that hype off with some premature pornography! I have no idea what I'm going to actually ship yet because I never had the opportunity to play the mobile game, so this is almost entirely based on the promo released a few days ago, and the biographies on the IdolM@ster wiki...

Teru bit his lip, a soft sigh escaping him as he unzipped. His cock was already hard, and he fumbled to pull aside the elastic of his underwear in his haste to satisfy the burning need between his thighs. He had barely been able to concentrate with that last client. From the moment he walked through the door, there was just something _about_ him that made Teru’s chest feel tight and his head feel giddy. Teru swallowed thickly as his client took a seat, his broad shoulders shifting pleasingly beneath his white shirt.

His name was Tsubasa Kashiwagi, and he had come seeking legal counsel for worker’s rights. He had been fired from his job as an airline pilot, and had been advised to speak to a lawyer to ensure that the termination was in fact warranted. He insisted it was just a misunderstanding – a mistake that got out of hand. He looked tired, dark circles rimmed under his eyes from stress at the prospect of his career being ruined. Teru could only begin to imagine how that must feel.

Yet, despite the less than ideal circumstances with which they met, he could have sworn that there was something electric in the room between them. Teru felt warm just from meeting Tsubasa’s piercing eyes, and the poise with which he held himself exuded confidence and control even in a time of uncertainty.

As he spoke, Teru dutifully took notes and asked all the right questions. There was something mechanical to the way he worked these days. This wasn’t such a bad thing, as it allowed his mind to wander - and wander it did.

At first it was innocent – _I wonder what would happen if our hands brushed right now. I wonder if he’s a good kisser?_ But then the thoughts became more loud, more overwhelming, until all other thoughts were drowned out by their urgency. _I wonder if his cock is as big as he is. I wonder if he’s a screamer or a moaner. I wonder how it feels with him above you._ Teru’s pulse quickened, and his throat felt dry. What was wrong with him? Had it really been so long since the last time he got off that he was reduced to a quivering, thirsty mess the second a decently attractive man came within 10 feet of him?

The answer was yes.

His thoughts became more dirty, and he was sure that Tsubasa must have been able to hear the sound of his heart banging on his ribs. Teru had to make a conscious effort not to stare at his hands, or his mouth, or let his eyes wander to even _worse_ places. It was torture. He could feel a budding erection press against the seams of his pants, and he prayed that he could will it away before he had to stand up from his desk. Even if he couldn’t hear the adrenaline coursing through Teru’s veins, there was no way he would miss the tent in his pants, and God forbid he began to leak through his underwear.

Mercifully, he managed to extract himself quickly after the consultation. He made a beeline for his office, locking the door behind him with a satisfying click. He wasted no time in freeing his cock, reclined in his office chair and breathing heavily as his palm wrapped around his length. He gave it a few short tugs and moaned, the friction instantly flooding his body with arousal and relief. His cock thickened at his touch, growing harder with every stroke, until he was at full mast, jerking himself off with a pressing need of urgency. His balls felt as tight as his chest, and he knew he couldn’t stop until he got himself off.

His mind was filled with thoughts of Tsubasa. The images conjured in his head came so naturally to him it was nearly frightening. Tsubasa slowly stripping off a pair of dark leather gloves in a candlelit room. Tsubasa unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a perfect body and sculpted muscles beneath. Tsubasa dropping his pants, his mouth watering cock on display. All Teru wanted to do was fall to his knees and let the Tsubasa of his imagination have his way with him.

His cock had begun to leak pre-cum as his daydreams became more and more racy. He entertained a fantasy of Tsubasa walking in to his office right now, to see the vulnerable state Teru was in. What would he do? Being bent over his own desk and played with seemed like a heavenly idea, and Teru’s cock throbbed with agreement, a shudder running down his spine. His fingers were slick and sticky now, and it only made fucking his fist easier as he lubed his palm with a mixture of saliva and his own essence. His lower lip hurt from how hard he was biting it. His eyes were squeezed shut, the rest of his body seemingly numb to pleasure save for the furious stroking of his hand with swift jerks of his wrist, and his cock which yearned for release.

It was only too easy to imagine Tsubasa’s lips, beautifully shapely and curved, all over his heated flesh, kissing his way from Teru’s thighs to his dick. He would look lovely with a cock in his mouth, Teru thought. His tall, imposing stature was contrasted by the soft kindness of his face, and that seemingly made him all the more erotic in Teru’s mind. Teru whimpered quietly as he couldn’t shake the thought of Tsubasa’s head bobbing in his lap in place of his hand.

He wanted to paint Tsubasa’s face with his cum. In his fantasy, Tsubasa would look lovely and flushed, his mouth parted and his shoulders rippling as he panted gently, providing a prime canvas over which to spill his seed. Ribbons of cum splashed across his lips and tongue, maybe even a little dripping from his hair. It was the thought that pushed Teru over the edge. He grit his teeth and came, arching his back off his chair as his body coursed with an electric fire of pleasure. His cum dirtied his fingers, and he was left sweating and gasping for air, slumped over in his seat.

–

“Well… we tried.”

That was what Tsubasa said with a grimace when Teru delivered the grim news. Unfortunately, Tsubasa’s termination of employment had been air tight, and the company was in no way required to offer him his job back. There was a silver lining though – they agreed in writing not to slander Tsubasa’s name with any other airlines, and so he had an interview lined up with a new company the following week.

“Thank you for all your help,” Tsubasa extended his hand.

Teru smiled, tight lipped. He shook Tsubasa’s hand, a melancholic feeling in the pit of his stomach that this would be the last time they would meet, and the mood in the room was sombre at best. He watched Tsubasa leave, feeling sorry for himself.

“Hey...” Tsubasa paused, bouncing on his heel as though deliberating on a question. He turned back to face Teru. “Can I ask you a question about lawyer stuff?”

“Uh… sure.” Teru raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

“So… you guys have like a ‘conflict of interest’ thing where you can’t hang out with people outside of work right?”

Teru’s heart skipped a beat.

“That’s right.”

“But now that this is settled, I’m not your customer any more… right?”

“I suppose so.”

“So...” Tsubasa smiled at the ground, red with embarrassment, “would you mind if I left you my number? We could maybe… catch up?”

Teru did his best to arrange his expression into one of casual interest, and not the soaring leap of excitement he really felt.

“Uh… sure! Sounds great.”

“Awesome,” Tsubasa chuckled, scribbling his number on the back of a business card, “call me sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read, thanks for stopping by! If you had fun, please let me know with a comment or a kudos - I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Until next time, you can get your fill of my writing here:  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


End file.
